


【授翻/L月】4 times L and Light destroyed something while fighting and the 1 time they didn’t  4次L和月在打斗中毁坏了一些东西，1次他们没有

by TINOJM17



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:55:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23962720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TINOJM17/pseuds/TINOJM17
Summary: 正如标题所述：4次L和月在打斗中毁坏了一些东西，1次他们没有。家具，纸杯蛋糕和人身伤害都是大灾难。其中一个是枕头堡。
Relationships: L/Yagami Light
Kudos: 8





	【授翻/L月】4 times L and Light destroyed something while fighting and the 1 time they didn’t  4次L和月在打斗中毁坏了一些东西，1次他们没有

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zara_Zara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zara_Zara/gifts).
  * A translation of [4 times L and Light destroyed something while fighting and the 1 time they didn’t](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23885770) by [Zara_Zara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zara_Zara/pseuds/Zara_Zara). 



1.月的血液中充斥着对世界上最伟大的侦探的愤怒。他很高兴自己一拳打在了L的脸上，紧接着喘口气的功夫他的肚子就被对方猛踢了一脚。仅仅只是几句带刺的粗鄙之语和明目张胆的指责就能够让两人大打出手。  
当双方都动怒的时候，月真想把L碎尸万段，仿佛两人已经掀起了一场腥风血雨。如果没有人上前把他俩拉开，平息一下双方的怒火，那么结果必定是城门鱼殃。  
当他们打作一团的时候，月瞥见了L脆弱的肚子，于是他集中怒火趁虚而入，一把推去，L撞上了咖啡桌，桌上的东西掉的七零八落。  
L也给予了最好的回击，他一腿扫过去，月一下摔倒在地，但他同时拉住了手铐上的链条，L也一并摔倒在地。当他们在地上扭打时，月听到了台灯砸碎的声音。  
L试图压住月的胳膊，把他的手腕扣住按在地上，但是月一顿挣扎，大喊大叫，“放开我，混蛋！”。月的胳膊撞到了L的下巴，L闷哼了一声，而月的双手终于活动自如了，他一下推开身上的男人。还没等两人再次开战，调查小组的人就来把他们拖走了。  
月的嘴里尝到了血腥味，他怒视着这个应当为他胸部和背部的淤青负责的家伙。L以同样的目光回望着月，月很高兴L身上也有着不相上下的淤伤。月将目光从男人身上移开，才注意到他们的打斗让客厅一片狼藉，他为造成的混乱感到隐隐的内疚。小咖啡桌翻倒在地，一盘碎了的饼干散落在地，让这里宛如谋杀现场。一盏台灯无声地躺在地上，它的灯罩滚了几圈出去。这块狭小的空间俨然一片废墟。

2.有时候他们的愤怒会体现在一些小事上。  
有一次，L的不断出现和始终警惕的眼神变成了让人难以忍受的折磨，月觉得自己别无选择，只得“不小心”把L的一盘纸杯蛋糕从桌上碰掉了。  
五彩缤纷的糕点在空中飞舞的景象美丽无比。L因惊恐而瞪大的双眼也美丽无比。纸杯蛋糕在地板上形成了一道凌乱的彩虹，L悲伤地望着它们。好一场美丽而悲惨的毁灭。  
月并不是一个热衷音乐的人，但他听到了甜美的胜利之音在耳边回响了几秒，然后L的拳头迎上了他的下巴。

3.在纸杯蛋糕发生悲剧的第二天，他们送去洗的衣服提前送回了，但由于渡的疏忽，月的所有白色衣物都被染成了粉色。  
奇怪的是，调查小组里没有人穿粉色的衣服，月的衣服还能被染成粉色。当月提出这个疑问时，渡告诉他海砂的衣服也送去洗了，不知怎么的，他们的衣物就混在一起了。这完全是一个从未出过差错的人造成的单纯事故罢了。  
他只好忍气吞声，免得L占了上风。月穿上粉色的衬衫让海砂很高兴，她夸他这样很帅。当他照镜子时，他的的确确是穿着玫瑰色的衬衫，但他又不得不承认，这样很衬他的肤色。他当着L的面把这事告诉了渡，还愉快地看到L闷闷不乐地把脸转向另一边，剥开另一块巧克力。

4.这是他们那个月第三次打架，L把链条扯得太狠，月毫无防备。然后他就听见自己的手腕发出了可怕的咔嚓声，一阵剧痛袭来立刻模糊了他的视线。一切发生得太快，L似乎还没意识到怎么一回事。“别动！别动！”L看起来很吃惊，因为月紧闭着双眼，“我想你把我的手腕弄骨折了。”  
L慢慢放下腿，疑惑地看着他，随后慢慢地站了起来。“真的吗？我看看……”L伸手要去抓月的手腕，月退后了一步，不安地看着他，“你别碰！”  
L皱着眉，“我当然不会碰，让我看看。”月极不情愿地把手腕给他看，但因为这个小小的动作而产生的疼痛让他轻轻地喘息了一声。L皱着眉，咬着大拇指，一副十分担心的模样。“嗯，我想我们需要渡。”

+1.月的手腕的确骨折了，手臂也打上了石膏。他礼貌地拒绝了调查小组的任务签字请求，但他在说服海砂不签字的时候遇到了点麻烦。但她最终妥协了，月和他的石膏被仁慈地留出了一片空白。  
月和L不得不把手铐换到另外的那只手上，毕竟在同一只手上戴了太久，突然换到另一只没受伤的手上感觉有些尴尬。但幸运的是，他俩都是双手通用的，所以这点变化并没有造成多大影响，但让月有些沮丧的是，他在穿脱衣服和做一些杂活的时候由于这层石膏感到十分的不便——一只手拴在别人身上，一只手裹在石膏里。  
第二天晚上，月不得不带着骨折的手腕入睡，他发现自己辗转反侧了几个小时也睡不着。L似乎并不介意月不安分的小动作，反正他也不想睡觉，一心专注于笔记本电脑。意识到这晚上自己注定是睡不了一个好觉之后，月决定做点有意义的事，于是他从床头柜上拿出了自己的笔记本电脑，用一只手打字既缓慢又乏味，所以月很快就因为受伤、无法入睡、L无时不刻不洞穿他的怀疑眼神和其他一切能想到的令人生气的事情而叹起气来。  
月注意到L看了他一眼，这更徒增了他的恼火。也许他正在怀疑月是否在策划什么邪恶之事。L咬着自己的指甲，用他黑洞洞的眼睛盯着电脑屏幕，然后有些笨拙地问道：“月君……还好吗？”  
月对这个问题的产生的惊讶一闪而过。“不好。”  
他等着L提出那些把突如其来的失眠和基拉那个自大狂联系在一起的假设，然而男人却问道：“你需要点什么吗？”  
月皱了皱眉，“为什么？”  
“从你一上床开始，就一直翻来覆去的，以前你从未这样失眠过。我不需要这么多的睡眠，但是如果可以，你应该坚持遵守你那严格的睡眠时间。”  
“好吧……我想你说的没错。”月承认道，他依然紧张地等着没说完的后半句话。  
“我至少应该对月君的受伤负有一定责任。”月扬起眉毛听着这句言不由衷的假话，他刚想争辩自己受伤完全就是L的错，但L却说：“我觉得……很难过。”L瞥了月一眼，然后定定地盯着键盘。  
“哦。”当月意识到L是想道歉时，稍稍松了口气。  
“那么，你想要什么？我可以让渡给你热一杯加蜂蜜的牛奶，还是说你想喝茶？”当L开始掰着手指提出各种各样的想法时，月瞪大了双眼。“也许我们可以播放一些白噪音或者音乐，但我不确定你是不是喜欢音乐，你喜欢吗？我知道渡在什么地方放了个扩散器，我们可以试试芳香疗法。我们还可以搭一个枕头堡——”  
介于震惊和困惑之间，月结结巴巴地开口。“你说枕头堡吗？”  
L猛地从思绪中回过神来，对着月眨了眨他的大眼睛。“月君喜欢这个主意吗？”  
“不，我是说——”他正要说“也许”，但又突然闭上了嘴。他对刚刚L说的话感到难以置信，不过更不敢相信的是自己的反应。多么幼稚的想法！他有多久没有搭过枕头堡了。和比他小很多的妆裕在舒适的沙发枕头和柔软的毯子里玩耍的回忆使月的脑子里充满了一种苦乐参半的渴望，他很想回到那个时候。  
注意到L从床上爬起身，月眨了眨眼，L以为月默认了他的确想要这么做。L轻轻地拉动了他们的锁链，说：“快点，月，我们需要更多的枕头和毯子。”  
月决定随他去了。  
在一片漆黑的基拉特别调查小组的总部里，月和L花时间尽可能找到了一些枕头和毯子。他们偷拿了沙发垫子，把它们拖回了床上。搭枕头堡是个相对安静的活，但很不错，因为这有别于他们平时一天到晚盯着电脑屏幕的工作。他俩搭了一个能容下两个成年人的大房子，月和L还在上面铺了一条毯子，做了个人造天花板，然后把剩下的枕头都慷慨地塞进了枕头堡里。成品看起来像个脏兮兮的怪物，但是它又结实又舒适，这才是最重要的。  
他们爬进枕头堡时，L把他的笔记本电脑也拖了进去。月侧躺着，用没受伤的那只手臂垫着头，看着L尽可能地缩着身子，但是不管他把自己的背耷拉得多低，作为堡垒屋顶的毯子却还是全都压在他头上。对于侦探和这个荒谬的情况月忍俊不禁。“我不认为你这样还能工作，L。”  
“龙崎，”L纠正他，“胡说，我可以在任何地方工作，即使这里也不例外。”  
“你不想睡觉吗？”月睡意朦胧地打了个哈欠，闭上了眼，在他们搭建的舒适小窝里感到舒适无比。  
L平淡地回答：“难道我有什么时候看起来很困过吗？”  
月睁开眼，“有啊，一直都是。”  
“月君，我们花了不少时间给你搭这个玩意，现在我想要工作了。”L轻蔑地说着，开始在电脑上打起字来。  
这时候月想起了在他们搭建的整个过程中都在思考的问题：为什么呢？L为什么为他做这些？  
“我们为什么这么做呢，L？”  
L有点生气，再次提醒月叫他龙崎。“为了帮你入睡。”  
“好吧，这的确是个不同寻常的方式。”  
L合上笔记本电脑闭上了眼，随后他们陷入了一片黑暗之中。但月可以清晰地听出他声音中的激动。“我不知道你想让我说什么，月。但我唯一的建议是你可以试着睡一会儿。如果能有所帮助的话，我会把笔记本电脑关机。”  
月想继续刚刚的问题，好让他搞明白是什么情况，但他最后还是说道：“这是不是意味着你也想睡一会儿？”  
L疲惫地打了个哈欠，接着月听到他轻声的走动，然后躺了下来。“是的，也许。”  
“太好了。”月对着黑暗中L的方向眨了眨眼。他看不见他，但他可以感受到，由于枕头堡的限制，他俩离得很近。月几乎能够感受到L温暖的呼吸，但他不确定这是不是他的错觉。  
“睡吧，月。”  
月打了个哈欠，嘴角含着笑。“谢谢你，龙崎。”  
L好像也开始昏昏欲睡了，他缓缓地答道：“不用谢。”  
二人安然入睡。


End file.
